DaRe
by lil'missmorbid97
Summary: "I dare you to kiss me." He whispered. "Okay." Sometimes Dares get out of hand, sometimes you just can't feel guilty. D/E


**Okay so this randomly popped into my head at 3 in the morning! And I just had to write about it. It's just a one shot so here it is. Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes.**

**Ship-D/S**

**Genre- Fluff/romance**

_**Dare**_

Elena POV

I sat with Stefan, my boyfriend, who was being a complete, BORE and talking about random things.

"I wanna go swimming, Please come with me Stefan." I pouted it was the middle of the summer and we were sitting in the Boarding house doing. NOTHING!

"Elena we've went over this. No, we can go swimming tomorrow."

"Hello kids, I heard the word Swimming." Damon called from the doorway.

I smiled up at Damon, "Well... I really want to go swimming but Stefan doesn't and I really really don't want to swim by myself."

"So?"

"Sooo. Can you go swimming with me." I squeezed my eyes shut ready for a no.

"Sure. But you have to wear a bikini none of this One piece shit." Damon smirked.

"Okay! Thank you Damon!" I ran up and hugged him around the waist.

"Go get your stuff Elena."

"Yay!" I squealed and ran upstairs to get my clothes

"You ready yet Elena?" I heard Damon shout. I hadn't really thought this one through, instead of taking a bikini with me I took a bottle of Vodka instead.

"Damon, I need to tell you something."

"What." He asked warily

"I haven't brought my costume with me." I crept our from behind the tree and looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"But-but. You brought a little bag! With stuff in it!" Okay Damon didn't lose it a lot but I could tell that he was panicking.

"Yes, a bag of... Vodka."

"Give me it!" He screamed and he charged at me before tearing it from my hands gulping down about half the bottle.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Better."

3rd POV

Currently Damon and Elena were skinny dipping in a lake in the middle of no where, drunk and Playing a game of Dares.

"I dare you toooo... flash Jenna next time you see her!" Giggled Elena whilst Damon groaned.

"But Elena she'll never let me near you or your family again!"

She scoffed, before muttering, "yeah right!" Before speaking more loudly to Damon, "My turn!"

"Dare or Dare Elena?"

Elena sat thinking about it before shouting, "DARE!"

Damon winced and clutched his ears, "Oww Elena that hurt! So for that, you have to make out with me for two minutes!"

"Okay!" She started to swim towards him and he started to swim towards her.

Finally they met in the middle and kissed each other.

**A day later**

Elena and Damon lay intertwined on the floor in front of the fireplace.

She didn't even know how Damon managed to find this Cabin so quickly, get her there and Take all there stuff at the same time.

Damon sat and kissed her neck, she hummed, "Damon. We better go."

Finally some guilt started to set in as she realised what she had done with Damon.

She cheated on Stefan!

Quickly she sat up and got dressed Damon following in suit. "Elena listen I Know that-"

"Don't Damon" She cut him off. "Lets just get okay?"

For one last time they kissed. "Okay"

Elena sighed as they pulled up at Jenna, she was kinda sad that her time with Damon was over. So she invited him in, "Come on, Damon let's go inside.

They walked inside, and met Stefan, Jeremy, Ric and Jenna all sitting in the front room chatting.

They were all silent when they entered, "Where have you been I've been worried sick!"

Elena hushed her and everyone else who was bombarding her and Damon with questions.

"We went out Swimming but then I got tired and me and Damon stayed in a motel. Separate rooms" She added when she seen Jenna and Stefan glaring at Damon

"Look can we talk about it later lets just have a catch up." She pleaded with everyone in the room.

Thankfully they complied and they all started laughing and chatting away.

Elena was glad she could have this moment with them, she felt so happy and they were so rare.

"Elena," Damon called, back down to earth.

"Hmm" She replied

"I look forward to going swimming with you again sometime." Everyone looked questionably at us.

"No problem, I look forward to it too."

He got up to leave and Elena went to show him out. He gently kissed her on the lips both of them savouring the moment. When he finally broke away, and started to walk down the side walk, Elena called him back..

He sped up to her and peaked his head around the door, "Yes dear."

"You still have to do your Dare." She grinned before pecking him on the lips and shutting the door.

Oh that...

**Sorry if that was really rubbish but I'm so tiered and when it got to the last few bits I practically raped the right click correction thing-y. I just wrote absolute crap!**

**Thanks and please review my pitiful story oh and please read and review Just so you know another TVD story of mine. It's a lot better than this! :D Thnkz- ASH**


End file.
